scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 17
Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '17: Child's Play ' Laboratory-Fallen Angel Lair-Restricted Sector-Lower Levels-Area 53-Night soldiers, and scientists search around and look up on the computers for the data to what Ex-lieutenant Moore was using the Legend Counsel for in his experiments. Mary: Incredible, it's a shame that a mixture of magic and technology was being used in an absurd purpose. Scientist the computer: There, this is all the data on Moore's experiments! Mary: Excellent! Perhaps now we can unravel the lieutenant's folly contrivance. and numbers appear on the big computer monitor. Then the scientists and Mary reveal an expression of shock, while the soldiers look at them in confusion. Oh no! Troop: What is it? Mary: This is not good! then runs out of the lab to warn the others. Restricted Sector-Lower Levels are taking away Moore in handcuffs. General Greendale, Major Bailey, Sergeant Rook, Coronel Calloway, Miss Grimwood, the floating hand (forgot about him), the other soldiers, the Legend Counsel, and the Creep Kids watch as he leaves. Gabriel: Good luck, Egbert Moore; and let there be mercy on your soul. Rodney snickering: Egbert? HA! That's even funnier than "Scrappard" and "Vlad". Grunt the Spear of Longinus in his bag: Well, it looks like we won't be using this at all. Mummy Daddy: It looks like the mystery is solved. Miss Grimwood: Well I'm proud of all of you. Spring Heeled: Yes, you saved the greatest monsters in the world. Semyaza: How can we ever repay you? Donald: I don't know…can you make me age? they can continue their conversation, Mary rushes out of the Restricted Sector towards them. Mary: Everyone! Wait! Stop! Andrew: Mary! What did you find out? Mary: Where is Moore? General Greendale: Being taken to the stockade. Mary: We got to stop him right now! Martian Father: Mary, What is the matter? the soldiers take Moore away to the stockade, he puts a wicked smirk on his face. Just then, something falls out from his hands and one of the solders notices it. Troop: Hold it, Moore. You dropped your...it up.…handcuffs? his hand free, Moore starts fighting with the soldiers…and he's winning. Everyone else starts taking notice. After beating his "escorts," he sees more soldiers heading his way from one direction, and General Greendale and company coming from another. When they get close, Moore releases blue and white flames from his fingertips, blocking their way. Everyone, especially Spring Heeled Jack, was shocked with surprise. Spring Heeled: That's my move! Moore laughs menacingly, he super jumps into the air and phases through the ceiling. General Greendale: Everyone, move! Moore is loose! Move it! Legend Counsel and the Creep Kids express emotions of anger and fear on their faces. Everyone, especially the Legend Counsel and Creep Kids, run off towards the elevators. Area 53-Surface looks peaceful until Moore phases through the floor and start beating up every guard and blows up every vehicle he is looking at. They try to fight back, but nothing works. Chester True sees the flames from the explosions and runs on down. Then he sees Moore laying destruction to the base, and he photographs it. Moore shows his "latest victim" his teeth transforming into fangs. The soldier is shaking in fear. Just before Moore can take a bite out of him, a loud, angry, ghostly voice catches his attention, and then turns around fast. Phantom Father: MMOOOORRRE! You've got some 'splainin' to do! sees him flying towards him, and then gets pushed against a wall. More soldiers, the Creep Kids, and the Legend Counsel (of all sizes) rise up from the ground on elevators. General Greendale, Miss Grimwood, Colonel Calloway, the floating hand, Major Bailey, and Sergeant Rook hide behind crates and barrels. Moore's hand starts glowing with positron energy; he grabs the phantom, and simply throws him. Suddenly, the Mummy Daddy wraps Moore in live bandages. Then, electricity surges in his hand and grabs the bandages, causing an electrical current in them that zaps the mummy to let him go. Then Bigfoot jumps and attempts to smash Moore with his giant feet. But then Moore simply grabs one of his feet and throws Bigfoot. Suddenly, he dodges energy blasts and turns his head and sees where they're coming from, Merlin Ambrosius. He shoots the blasts from his hands at Moore, and Moore just slaps them away. He slaps one that flies straight towards Merlin. He puts up a magical force field, but the full force of Moore hitting it back breaks the shield and Merlin flies onto the ground in pain. Then he sees the Grim Reaper and Dorian Gray stepping up to fight him. The Grim Reaper pulls out his scythe, Dorian pulls a sword out of his cane, and Moore transforms both his index fingers into long thin blades; then they fight. Dorian makes a big cut in Moore's face, and then he sees it quickly fading away. Then Moore super kicks him away, and used green energy to levitate the Grim Reaper and sends him flying. Then he looks at the other monsters. Moore: What's wrong? Are you scared? General Greendale: Stand down, lieutenant! That's a direct order! Moore: Sorry, general! I'm not taking orders from you anymore! Mary: This is what He wanted the Legend Counsel for! By taking their DNA and samples of their life energy, he can unlock the secrets within the data of each of each species, duplicating it, and imprinted it onto his own; so now… Dracula: …Moore has turned himself into a monster, one with all our powers and abilities; but why? Moore: Well...you see…even since I was a boy, I have always loved the stories about monsters, ghosts, fairy tales, magical beings…let's say I was "obsessive" about them. I used to pretend I was one of them myself, even though I thought they never existed. But I was still fascinated in how they can do things that a normal human can't. But when I joined the military and got transferred to Area 53, I was finally convinced that monsters really do exist; all the known creatures of myths and legends, all in one place; all their gifts, all their skills, all their power. I wanted them…I had to have them. Frankenteen Sr.: So you copied them. Moore: I had to wait for the mixture to settle in before I can use your powers. It was my chance to finally be a monster. But I know you wouldn't allow it; it's not natural for a human to have the same powers as you. So I decided to take them by force. If you knew, I would be hunted down and be considered a threat. Now if that ever happens…SO BE IT! transforms into a bat and swoops at Moore, flying around him. But Moore quickly catches the bat and starts crushing him in his grip, making Sibella worry. The he sees Papa Werewolf charging at him. So he drops the bat, and then grabs the werewolf by his torso and slams him into the ground. The Martian Father fires his ray gun. Moore uses super speed to appear in front of him, knocks away the ray gun, and punches him in the helmet, leaving cracks. Frankenteen Sr. swings his arm at him, but he swiftly dodges them. The Moore jumps over him and lands onto his back, holding onto the bolts in his neck. Electricity suddenly comes out of the bolts through the hands, and up through the arms. Frankenteen seems weak as Moore drains his energy then collapses. Dr. Jekyll turns into Mr. Hyde and jumps Moore. The two maniacs get into a heated battle. Then, in one hit, Mr. Hyde flies back and crashes into a stack of barrels. Just then, Moore feels something hitting him, but he sees nothing there. So Moore's eyes start glowing purple, and in his eyes Moore can see Dr. Griffin, visible, like with the invisible man-seeing lens. On the outside view, Moore quickly grabs onto Dr. Griffin's neck (so it seems), and places his hand on (what seems to be…) his chest; and Dr. Griffin becomes incased in gold by Moore using the golden touch of King Midas. Dr. Griffin yells and mumbles in his gold prison, as Moore laughs evilly. Moore: I am now in charge! I am now the most superior to all of monsterdom! I am now 'a monster to all monsters!' Sergeant Rook: LEIUTENANT, I DEMAND YOU CEASE THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTA-! Greendale jump tackles Sergeant Rook to get him out of the way of one of one of the blasts. General Greendale: It's hopeless, sergeant. Moore has gone mad with all the power! Major Bailey: Don't worry, sir! I'll handle this! ALL TROOPS, PREPARE TO FIRE META BLASTERS! major and soldiers shoot high-tech ray guns at Moore; but there is no effect. Moore swings his arm and a big gust of wind blows most of the soldiers away. The Gill-man steps up and fights Moore. The Moore punches him until he falls to the ground. Spring Heeled Jack jumps high into the air, and Moore jumps also. They both get into a fight in the air. Moore kicks Spring Heeled hard and Godzilla swings his arms. Moore dodges them, runs up the arm, jumps off, and hits Godzilla in the face. He falls straight towards a witch riding on a broomstick. She tries zapping him as he falls down, and then he knocks her off the broom. The broom tries shaking him off and starts flying towards the Blob. Pieces start flying after Moore hits the Blob (purposely). The Creep Kids are still watching behind barrels and crates. Tanis: Oh no, they're no match for him. Winnie: What are we gonna do now? Godzina: I think we better get out of here. Scrappy: No! We must go out there and 'splat' that power snatching crook, and stop him once and for all. Tug: What? That's a negative! What you're demanding is suicide! Scrappy: Just listen to me, the reason I was sent to prison is because I went overbroad on my desire to fight monsters, and I nearly destroyed everything I loved; do you really want that to happen? Well I'm not gonna let this sicko try to purposely commit the same mistake I did. Creep Kids start to think about what Scrappy said. Rodney: I agree. We defeated him before, we can do it again. The last time, we only went after him for stealing our fathers. But now, he has stolen their legacy; and is about to destroy everything they've worked for! There's no way we can let this happen. Now let's go out there and show him that we really are the children of the greatest monsters in the world! other Creep Kids think about it, then smile. Donald: Count me in. Harry side: Me too. Eddy side: Well if Harry's in…I guess I'm in too. Jacqueline: High-Heeled Jackie is with ya. Casta: Clicking. Sibella: Sounds fangtastic. Elsa: I wanna help. Tanis: Me too. Andrew: I'll do it. Besides, it's no one's time yet. Matches growling: Yeah! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Winnie: Howling. Let's go get him. Phantasma: It'll be over in a "slash." Laughing. Godzina bowing: I intend to assist you. Goonie: So will I. rubs his head on Rodney, showing him he agrees. The Calloway Cadets huddle and whisper with each other. Then they break and salute. Tug: The Calloway Cadets are at your service. Jamaal: Affirmative! Rodney: Alright, guys. Let's creep him out! has now defeated almost the entire Legend Counsel and is about to fight Gabriel and Semyaza. Neither of them were doing much damage to Moore. After a few hits, he beats down Semyaza, and Gabriel after that. Then he looks at the entire Legend Counsel, beaten and fallen. Moore: I've done it! Now, with one last strike, the greatest legends will be reduce to just that…legends. builds up energy in his hands to give each member of the legend Counsel a final blow. But before he can do anything about it, he gets hit by green energy that came out of nowhere. The Creep Kids move and stand between the Legend Counsel and Moore. Papa Werewolf: What are you doing? You kids better get out of here! Rodney: Sorry, but we're not gonna just sit around and lose our parents again. Moore: Looks like I'm going to enjoy this. The next generation is always fresher than the last. takes off his clothes, Sibella shows her fangs, Donald turns his cane into a sword, Tanis unravels some bandages, Winnie, Matches, and Harry growl, Andrew turns his keychain to a scythe, Mary pulls out her ray gun, Feather stretches her wings, Godzina cracks her knuckles, electrify surges from Elsa's neck, Jacqueline unfolds her glider wings, and the others just stare. Then Moore and the Creep Kids start running towards each other. Green energy surges around the blade of the scythe and he swings it at Moore. As he dodges it, Tanis throws her loose tape to Winnie and they run towards him. Winnie jumps on Moore, hitting him with her claws, crawling around different parts of him, while avoiding him trying to grab her. When she jumps off, both Winnie and Tanis pull the bandage and Moore is 'almost' tied up. Just then, he grabs the bandage with his free hand. Just before he pulls, Casta runs to the tape, and snips it with her claw, causing them all to fall down. As Moore, gets up, removing the bandages, Mary zaps him multiple times with her gun. Mary looks at the smoke from the blast, and then Moore super-sprints and grabs Mary. Moore: You should have stayed on Mars. presses a button on her suit and they both start floating off the ground. Moore gets freaked-out while Mary calmly floats away from him. Moore: What-What is this? Mary: Anti-gravity. Moore: Why you little-! Phantasma giggling: Can't catch me, can't catch me! flies around Moore as he tries to grab her, but his hands keep going through her. Phantasma: What's the matter, too fast for ya? then, Moore's hand starts glowing with positron energy and grabs her. Then the fingernails on his other start glowing and growing sharp. Moore: Sorry to "break your spirit." before he can swing his claws at her, Donald appears and swings his sword at Moore's arm. It makes a big cut and Moore lets go of the ghost girl, in pain. The cut fades away, and Moore and Donald are locked in a duel (sword against claws). Donald overpowers him, but then Moore sees Eddy and jumps away. He tackles Eddy to the ground, and then transforms in his "Mr. Hyde"; a thin, sinister-looking man with a goatee and looking at Eddy with a psychotic expression on his face. Eddy's head suddenly twitches to the left, and looks at him with a psychotic look as well. Eddy: YOU'RE NOT MR. HYDE! turns his head, revealing Harry on the left side of his body. Then the entire body transforms into Harry. He kicks the Hyde-Moore off of him, and starts beating him up in a psychotic-type of rage. Harry: I AM! he gets up, he changes back to "regular" Moore. Suddenly out of nowhere, Godzina attacks him. They are both caught in a wrestling hold. Then Moore's mouth grows wider and his teeth grow sharper, as he gives out a low roar. Then Godzina pulls out a blue bag that was tied around her. Godzina: Open wide! throws the bag into his mouth. Then his eyes start watering from pain. He lets go of Godzina and starts screaming in agony. Godzina hides behind barrels with Donald. Godzina: Wow. It really worked. Not only does he have our powers, he also has our weaknesses too. Donald: Nice work. By the way, what was in there? Godzina: Garlic. I filled up a whole bag while we were in the Van Helsing Storage. Donald: Why? Godzina Sibella's sakes, she doesn't want Donald to know she was planning on eating them.: Uh…emergencies? Moore tries to shake off the pain from the garlic, he quickly dodges Jacqueline's kick. Jaqueline: Let's dance. Casta Music! Casta on a crate near Jacqueline: Clicking. Casta clicks her claws to the sound of castanets, Jacqueline dances to the music. She swings her legs, her glider wings, and her hands, giving off blue and white flames, to the rhythm. Moore is getting beaten by her unpredictable movements. When he steps back, a small bluish energy slides down his arms; then Jacqueline has the same energy sliding down her arm as well. Then they both shoot blue and white flames out of their fingers; the flames collide with each other. They try desperately to push them towards each other. Matches appears and blows fire at Moore's blast. It still isn't enough; but suddenly, Matches starts glowing white and the fire he's breathing grows bigger. It is enough to push Moore's flame towards him. Then he gets hit by the blast and flies back. Harry sees the whole thing while Matches stops glowing, breathes heavily, and quickly cheers for himself. Harry: Woo-Hoo! Way to go, Taco Breath! glares into the smoke to see what happened to Moore. Suddenly he flies out really fast and attacks the dragon. They roll down and Moore gets a hard hold of Matches in anger. Moore: You pesky little reptile! I will shed your skin completely, make it into a handbag, and then I'll-his hand starts glowing a cyan, and in his anger, fire comes out of his mouth. He gets so surprised, he drops Matches. What the-? Wait a minute. swoops in and attacks Moore. He hesitates during the struggle and then grabs Feather by the neck. His hand glows cyan, and brown wings that look like Feather's are growing out of Moore's back. Then he throws Feather aside really hard. Moore: Interesting side-effect. It seems the transference have also given me the power to copy the powers of others just by touching them. Goonie runs to him, and lightly hits him while dodging his attacks. Suddenly, he finally gets a hold of her arm. Moore: Mmmm…I'm in the mood for some fish fries. inside of his mouth lights up with the flames he is about to breath out. Just before blowing, he gets hit by water balloons flying out of nowhere. He turns his head to see the water balloons are being thrown by the Calloway Cadets; Miguel is shooting them out of their air bazooka. Tug: Here's another one. loads another water balloon into the bazooka. Fire! fires another water balloon. The water on Moore allows Goonie to slip out of his grasp. Moore tries grabbing her again, but she slips away. Elsa steps up and swings her fists around at him. Then he throws one punch and she jumps back to dodge it. She is at the edge of the large puddle Moore is in, made by the water balloons; she holds on to the bolt in her neck then electricity surges in her hands. Elsa: Clear! touches the puddle and the water conducts the electricity and zaps Moore. He gets electrocuted from the charge, and teleports away in a puff of smoke. The kids get confused on what happened. Moore gets teleported behind some crates a few feet away from the puddle. He sees the kids, thinking he retreated. He looks at them with a sinister smirk and his hand starts glowing, but then he gets hit by something that couldn't be seen. Rodney's Voice: Harry was right about you. You're too eager to get rid of us. You can't leave without finishing us off. That's why you couldn't leave us alone while you were Samael. Moore: Very smart of you, Griffin, but not smart enough. Now you see me... turns completely invisible.…now you don't. Rodney's Voice: Oooohh...so that's what those orders for cloak cloth were for. flashes of purple eye-shaped lights appear for a second then disappear. Moore's Voice: You can't see me... sees Rodney with the same magical vision he used to see his father....but I can see you. Rodney's Voice: Sheesh, whatever happened to "fighting as equals?" are now sounds of a fight and stuff moving from their original places. And then it moves on to a pile of old stuff, where the sound of someone fallen down has happened. Then Moore turns visible again. He grabs onto (what seems to be) Rodney's head and holds it up to a mirror laid out with the pile of stuff. Then suddenly, an invisible man-seeing lens appears in his hand. He holds it in front of Rodney's face so Rodney can see his visible self. Then Sibella sneaks up behind Moore and Rodney, walking on some crates, without them noticing. Since her reflection doesn't appear in the mirror, Rodney couldn't she her. Moore: Take a good long look at it, Griffin! That what you're gonna look like when I eliminate you; so...any last words? immediately jumps onto Moore and bites him on the neck, with Rodney watching. Rodney's Voice: Yeah...next time, you should use the red one. so as Sibella sucks some blood out of Moore, he grabs onto her and throws her off. The bite marks in his neck fades away, then he and Sibella gets into a fight. Sibella's vampire strength and speed makes it so that she shifts and hits Moore hard. During the fight, she turns into a bat and tries fly away. But Moore quickly grabs onto her, squeezes her into his hand, and throws her to the ground. Then electricity surges in one of his hands and looks at the bat with a psychotic look. Moore: CLEAR! Moore forces his hand down at Sibella, he catches on to something else. The electricity reveals it to be Rodney using his body as a shield to protect Sibella. The energy creates an electoral outline around Rodney's body. Rodney: AAAAAAHHHH! can do nothing but watch Rodney screaming in pain from being electrocuted. When it is over, Rodney falls aside, all covered in smoke and feeling weak. Sibella changes back to aid Rodney. Moore: Awww...how heroic. Too bad it was all for nothing. mouth starts glowing for his final attack on Sibella and Rodney. But then, Winnie jumps on him again; Tanis's bandages get wrapped around him; Harry jumps on Moore as well; and he is being hit by Elsa, Goonie, Feather, Jacqueline, Godzina, Phantasma, and Donald; and being shot at by Mary, Matches, Andrew, and the cadets. Moore could not take the damages anymore than he has to. Moore: ENOUGH! releases a large wave of energy, sending the Creep Kids flying. He then starts floating and fires large rays out of his hands, destroying everything more than before in anger. The Creep Kids can do nothing but take cover behind crates. Donald, Godzina, and Mary all take cover together. Godzina: What do we do now? Donald: Can we do that thing again, like you did with the garlic? He has weaknesses: your weakness, my weakness, e—suddenly gets an epiphany. Of course...I have an idea. I'll be right back. leaves his spot and runs into one of the buildings. Mary: What? Where are you going? Get back here! This is illogical! Moore descends to the ground, still shooting the beams out of his hands, Scrappy runs on top of some barrels and attempts to jump on Moore. But then, an arm rapidly grows out of Moore's back and grabs Scrappy. Then Moore has the arm bring Scrappy in front of him. Moore: Meddling Mutt! doesn't show any fear. He's just swinging his fists at Moore. Scrappy: I'm not through with you yet! Let me go, or I'll 'splat' ya! I'm not afraid of a big bruiser like you! responds to that last statement by bringing his face close to Scrappy. Moore: Oh really? Miguel, Andrew, and Sibella, holding onto the injured Rodney, are taking cover behind barrels while watching Moore threatening Scrappy. Goonie: Oh no! He has Scrappy! Miguel: We have to assist him! Andrew: How? Rodney: I don't know. We—around—where's Donald? look around and Donald isn't to be found. Lab-Fallen Angels Liar-Restricted Sector-Lower Levels runs in and looks around. He finds something being covered with a blanket. He removes the blanket and reveals a large golden picture frame (the painting is not shown in this scene). Donald looks at it in disgust. Then he turns his cane into his sword and points it at the picture. Donald: Sure hope this works. Area 53-Surface arm comes out of Moore's back, with a wide blade for a hand, and points itself at Scrappy. As it pulls back, Scrappy looks at it with fright, and Moore looks at him with a smirk. Moore: Now...play dead. just before the arm could jab Scrappy, Moore feels a stabbing bursting in his chest. Everyone: the Creep Kids, their superiors, Chester True, even the soldiers and Legend Counsel chiseling Dr. Griffin out of the gold; look at Moore with utter confusion. A small hole suddenly appears into his chest and out through his back. Then Moore, with a blank expression on his face, simply lets go of Scrappy and drops him onto the ground. Rodney: What happened? unwillingly falls to his knees, and without life in his face, falls face down to the ground. Andrew: Donald happened. To Be Continued... Did Donald's plan really defeated Moore for good? Stay tune and find out. I finally get to answer your questions about what Moore is doing with those experiments of his. Apologies for having the fights with Moore and the Legend Counsel short, but I wouldn't wanna take too much time. I hope you enjoy this until the next one. Category:Blog posts